colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Linux Distributions
Detailed checklists and instructions for common (and not so common) linux distributions. Debian * Installing Debian from scratch * Non-US Keyboard - get copy-and-paste working! * Get coLinux with Debian running in KDE ASAP * modules with debian and 2.6.x colinux * Debian Sarge Install From ISO - Also useful for learning how to install from other linux ISOs * Debian Etch Install From ISO * Voyage Linux - A 64Meg Firewall on Colinux * Run Debian on USB Stick - run your debian on any PC without install For all Debian articles use Category:Debian. Gentoo * Gentoo Tips and Tricks * Getting Started with Gentoo Deluxe Image * Getting Gentoo to work nicely with 2.6.x colinux (including modules) * Installing Gentoo 2004.1 from coLinux - Part 1 * Gentoo from scratch * Gentoo 2004.3 Core Image for Kernel 2.6.x Fedora * Fedora 5 How To * Fedora Core 6 - Tips And Tricks. How to make your system work. * Fedora 4 from scratch - using Qemu - colinux 0.6.4 - xdmcp/networking/apache * Fedora 4 from scratch - using Qemu - colinux 0.7.1 - xdmcp/networking/apache * Fedora 5 from scratch - using Qemu - colinux 0.7.1 - xdmcp/networking/apache * Fedora 6 from scratch - using Qemu - xdmcp/vnc/networking * Fedora 6 from scratch - using linux host - xdmcp/vnc/networking * Fedora 8 from scratch - using Qemu - colinux 0.8 - VNC/networking/apache * Fedora 11 Minimal - Converting Fedora Core 11 to colinux * Fedora 11 image For all Fedora articles use Category:Fedora. Ubuntu * Xubuntu 8.10: Howto run an installed WUBI (Ubuntu installer for Windows) * Ubuntu 9.04 image 1Gb on SourceForge (Some changes need to be made to /etc/apt/sources.list) * Ubuntu 7.10 image 2Gb on SourceForge * Ubuntu 6.06.1 LTS 1Gb image on SourceForge * Ubuntu Dapper from scratch over the network * Ubuntu 6.10 Edgy Eft from scratch - xdmcp/networking * ubuntu edgy - Colinux and Ubuntu Linux guide (Dualboot guide) * Creating an Ubuntu base image from a Debian/Ubuntu running system * Ubuntu 9.10 Karmic Koala Issues Mandrake/Mandriva * Mandrake - image based on Mandrake 10.0 Official * Mandriva 2007 from scratch xdmcp/networking CentOS * CentOS 5.2 - A minimal installation of CentOS 5.2. It is installed without the use of Qemu as described in this howto. * CentOS 5.3 - A minimal installation of CentOS 5.3. openSUSE * openSUSE 11.1 - A base installation using the openSUSE image installation. * Mono 2.4 on openSUSE. Based on the openSUSE 11.1 description it is possible to make a Mono 2.4 and MonoDevelop 2.0 development environment. Slackware * Slackware image on SourceForge * SlackwareHowTo Other distros * Topologi-Linux HowTo * rescue distro HowTo - micro distribution (647 ko) with mount, cp, vi and * Knoppix * Arch Linux - A small distro with network setup ready to use * Arch Linux - Get a fresh ArchLinux install with a reiserfs root filesystem using only an .iso and debian's netboot initrd. * Lunar Linux - Installing Lunar was a breeze! short * Scientific Linux - A small page on how to install Scientific Linux * Source Mage GNU/Linux - Source-based GNU/Linux distribution * andLinux - "Windows and Linux" - Plug and Play coLinux derivate currently using Ubuntu Edgy (Xlauncher, network ready). Modifies WinXP toolbar to allow running Linux applications direct from Windows. * coSARA: Integration of SARA and coLinux. SARA is the Security Auditor's Research Assistant (SARA), a third generation network security analysis tool derived from the infamous SATAN scanner. This installer integrates coLinux, SARA, a VNC client, and either an X11 or a command-line-interface Debian root filesystem. Walks you through the network and VNC setup. Allows you to run SARA on coLinux and WinXP. * Zenwalk - Installing Zenwalk under coLinux * CRUX Linux HowTo: Installing http://crux.nu/ from iso * Full CD-based (iso) distro install and config steb-by-step HOWTO (based on Xubuntu-7.10) See also * Installation out of the box - Full Linux installations with coLinux under the hood * Dual boot system - using coLinux to access and run on your Linux partition * OtherGuides - some more guides on other web sites. Category:Distributions Category:Index